As semiconductor technologies progress, smaller feature sizes translate to lower voltage device capabilities. The requirement for high voltage interfaces is going against the scaling progress of the silicon technologies. To support these high voltage interfaces, the silicon technologies offer more robust multi-oxide device types which add process complexity, cost, and degrade the low voltage device performance. Efficient design of high voltage interfaces using high performance thin oxide complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, such as a 3.3V interface using 1.1V rated oxide breakdown CMOS devices, is important. These high voltage interfaces include Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) busses, serial peripheral interface (SPI) busses, low pin count (LPC) buses, adaptive voltage scaling (AVS) busses, as well as other open drain and tristate driver busses, which usually use bidirectional (BIDI) interfaces (e.g., include both driver and receiver).